Arranged  Marriage  To  Draco  Malfoy
by MoistVonniie
Summary: Ingara is engaged to the pureblood Draco Malfoy, she does not like him at all. After an argue with him one night he suddenly changes, will Ingara fall in love with him? Draco X OC


** Arranged Marriage to Draco Malfoy **

**.:The Sudden Change:.**

You sat on the train watching the tree's and the mountains flying past, while Draco was sleeping on your shoulder. He's a really good sleeper; you couldn't sleep on trains, it made to much noise for you and it was humping so you just woke up every time it humped. You could begin to see a little of the train station not so far away.  
"Hey Malfoy, wake up!"

You only heard an "mmf" as a respond from him; you just rolled your eyes and pushed him so he fell on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" He yelled, you giggled at his reaction. "We are home now, and here is your luggage." You said emotionless to him and tossed his to him.

"Easy now dear. Why so aggressive to your husband?" He said smirking and tried to sound funny, you glared aggressive to him ignoring his "funny" tone.

"Fiancé, I'm not your wife yet and besides you can't boss me around as you like."  
It looked like he didn't care so much of what you said, he just suddenly placed his hand behind your head and pulled you closer to him.

"What do you want?" You said trying to pull him away with a failed try, he kissed you deeply and long with his soft and beautiful lips.

He was a good kisser, you couldn't deny that. But still, he is Draco and he has usually practiced on his whores Geranium and Pansy. He slowly kissed down your neck.

"No Malfoy, not here and not now." You said aggressively and pulled him away, he smirked at your reaction and didn't care at your complaining he just pulled you back to him and continued to kiss and suck on your neck.  
"Hey I said knock it off!" You were about to slap him in the face, but he grabbed your hand tightly.

"Ooh, a fierce lady I got here." He said teasingly before he leaved a suck mark on your neck.

"If you call me Draco here on, then I'll stop... Maybe."

You just sighed and pushed him hard away that he almost fell over his luggage that was behind him.

"Okay, can you please stop Draco. We have to go off now."

He just growled disappointed and took your luggage.

"Fine, but I'm not done yet, I'll continue this when we come home."

Continue on this when we get home?! Just hearing that made you shiver; it made you shiver more when you imagined what he could do when you two were alone. You just hoped that you wouldn't be alone with him this summer.

Both of you went out of the train and looked for Lucius. "Ingara, Draco over here!" You both heard and walked over to Lucius who was standing by the car.

"Hi Ingara and Draco, I hope that you had it okay on the school this year. Anyway let's get into the car I have to hurry back home, I'm going to pick up your mother Draco and you do remember why too." Lucius said looking at Draco first and looked at you who were confused.

"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you that darling."

Draco said enjoying the sight of me confused.

"But we will only be gone this weekend we will be back on Monday I think."

said Lucius emotionless as always.

WHAT!? Alone with Draco a WHOLE weekend!? You thought still looking confused at Lucius.

"And don't have any parties while we are gone, take good care of the mansion."

"Of course dad, we will watch over the house."

Draco just smirked and grabbed your waist pulling you closer to him.

"Good, I know I can trust you two."

You arrived to the mansion, Draco said goodbye to Lucius before he went inside, you on the other hand said properly goodbye to Lucius before you headed into the mansion. Narcissa came running down looking so stressed up with two house elves carrying her luggage.

"I'm so sorry that we had to leave this weekend, but this is the only chance for me and Lucius to take a vacation."

You just smiled to her and gave her a hug.

"I understand, you two have so little time together I think you two work to hard. Now I think you should go now the train doesn't wait you know."

You said cheerfully before we once again hugged each other and said goodbye.

You sighed relived when the car drove away. Finally they get a vacation together. But on the other hand, I'm alone with Draco. you thought a little disappointed, you jumped a little when a house elf asked you.

"Shall I take you luggage up stairs?" You looked down to the innocent house elf and smiled.

"Oh no, I'll do that myself, but you can prepare a glass of water to me when I get down." You said to her, she was your favourite house elf. You walked upstairs to your bed room to pack out of your luggage. After a half an hour you let out a relived sigh when you packed out the last of your clothes.

"That's it for now"

You said and smiled, you turned around and was about to go down stairs when Draco stood in your door blocking the way down.

"Oh come on Draco. I don't have time for your silly games!"

He just smirked to you and took some steps towards you, you avoided him and went to the door. He grabbed your hand and pulled you closer to himself.

"Come here babe, let's continue where we left off." You pushed him away before he kissed you.

"I'm not you bloody slut Malfoy! I won't do as you tell me to do, I'm not like the other girls at school who is swarming around you!"

He just smirked again, that damn smirk of his made you shiver down your spine.

"You are not my slut, you are my fiancé my future wife, and my future wife need to pleasure me sometimes too. Don't you think that Ingara?" You just shook your head and refused when he touched you.

"I'm not your fucking whore!! If you want a bloody whore then go and fuck Geranium and Pansy!!!"

His expression turned from lust to some kind of anger, he pushed you to the wall holding your hands over your head.

"Okay THAT'S enough shit comin' out of your mouth bitch. Don't you EVER talk like that to me again, got it!"

You only looked angry at him not even care what he said.

"I talk to you the way I want asshole! I'm not obeying a playboy like you!" He lifted your face and came closer to your lips.

"Am I a Playboy, huh? Well I don't care cause you WILL obey me and you WILL marry either you like it or not!" It was like you wanted to cry but you wouldn't when you were in a tight situation like this, you just glared aggressive at him.

"I don't like to be your fiancé I hate it, why don't you kill me!?"

There it was, the terrible smirk coming on his face. His face softens and the smirk just got larger.

"Why should I kill my lovely fiancé? But please explain it to me" He said while his mouth and breath explored your neck.

"Why won't you be married with me, hmm?" He said touching your skin under your skirt.

"Cause I HATE you!" you kicked him hard in his crotch when you said "hate", Draco lost his breath and fell to the ground, you ran to the door and turned around to Draco. "Fuckin' man whore!" You said and ran downstairs in anger and sadness.

Why was he like this, why?! You thought as you sat down in the sofa, you wanted so badly to cry but hold it in . The house elf that talked to you earlier came to you with a glass of water with ice cubes in. she reached the glass to you.

"Here is your water my mistress." You smiled to her and took the glass out of her small hands. "Thanks Era, but I said you was going to call me Ingara here on. Didn't I?" Era looked at you "Oh, oh I'm so sorry, but it's just that the Malfoy's don't like me calling you by your real name."

"Well you shouldn't care about that, it's my decision anyway."

You looked concerned up stairs. "Uhm, Era I think it's smart to leave the living room, close the doors please. Draco is not in the mood now, please hurry."

Era did as you told her and she closed the doors, you sat the glass on the table and gathered strength to Draco was comin'. You jumped a little when two house elves came in to the living room.

You could hear Draco's angry steps coming closer to the living room, you took a deep breath and looked upon Draco's furious face up stairs. "EVERYBODY OUT NOW!!!"

He screamed to the two house elves.

"And close those doors!!!" He kicked one of them before they ran rapidly out of the living room closing the door.

You stood up from the sofa and faced him, his eyes were burning with anger. You two looked at each other for some minutes, as if the two of you were thinking on the next move.

Then, Draco took his first move, he walked right at you with fast steps, grabbing your throat lightly and pushed you on the floor. He laid on top of you still holding your throat, you tried to push him off but he used his other hand to hold your hands.

"What the hell do you think you are!" He snapped.

"You are NOT allowed to do such thing to ME, don't you ever do that again, is that clear!?"

You could feel that you cried, but you just yelled to him: "What the hell do YOU think you are? Groping me and think that you can have sex with me whenever you like?"

His hand around your throat tighten a little in frustration, he was speechless. Lost his words, he soon just loosen his grip on your throat and hands, but he was sitting upon you so you couldn't escape. This meant that the conversation wasn't done yet. He looked at you at a moment before he decided to say something.

"Okay, sorry for doing that to you, it's just that... no forget it." he said, you looked rather puzzled because of the apology. He slightly blushed because of your reaction, but he soon pulled the thought away.

"Anyway, let's just forget this, okay?" He said.

"Sure, but I'll let you know that it wasn't any fun. Just please don't do that again, maybe I might like you if you are nicer to me." You said in disguise, he looked at you with passion in his eyes looking more calmer and relaxed then what he usually did. He carefully placed his hands around your face and got closer to your lips.

"I'll try to remember that honey..."

You couldn't resist the tension between you and him, you accepted his actions for the first time and kissed him freely. He was a little shocked of your actions, but continued to kiss you.

The thing that surprised you was that he wasn't groping you everywhere, he had his hands placed around your head kissing a long and passionate kiss. You on the other hand stroked your hands through his hair responding his kiss, making him kiss you more and make a growl like he wanted to take you right there right now. Both of your thounges twinned together tasting each other, Dracos hands slowly slid down to your back making you come closer to him.

You suddenly stopped kissing him and pushed him lightly away. "Sorry Draco, but this is enough for the first time, okay?"

He looked disappointed but agreed, he took your hand and helped you up from the floor. He went to the door and called for the house elves. "Please prepare one bed for me and Ingara." He said harsh to them, you stiffen a little and looked at his back surprised. The house elves ran rapidly upstairs to prepare the bed. Is he going to try to sleep with me? You thought surprised, you continued to stare at his back until he turned around.

"Don't worry honey, I won't try to sleep with you. We are just going to sleep in the same bed." He had his calm look like he had when you two kissed, it wasn't the same desperate look he used to have.

Maybe it was because he knew that he could reach you if he was nicer to you, show that he could sleep in the same bed not trying to take you. This must be a big task for him, as horny he was.

"You can go and prepare yourself for bed, it's getting late."

You looked concerned on him first, but you walked upstairs to take a shower before you had to go to bed. You entered your room taking some new underwear and a dress that you were going to sleep in. The dress was thin with the colours red and black, the dress was red with black blondes on.

You were unsure if you really was going to do this, but you just had to try and see what will happen. You took a long and refreshing shower before you went to the bedroom you and Draco was suppose to sleep in. You couldn't see Draco in the room so you just dumped your body in the bed to relax a bit.

"I'll be right back, just need to prepare myself for bed."

You jumped a little when you suddenly saw Draco in the hall with his clothes in his arms and just wearing a robe. He smirked to you who were staring at him as he walked slowly and relaxed to you, giving you a light kiss on the mouth before he entered the bathroom.

You looked at him walking to the bathroom, watching every move and muscle move, damn he sure had a hot body.  
Oh my god You thought in panic, you were falling in love with him. What were you suppose to do, you had promised yourself not to fall for him. But he was acting so nice now, but you had to focus. It was just something he was now, it wouldn't mean that he was going to be nice tomorrow.

You stood up and decided to tuck yourself in the bed, as you laid your head on the pillow you suddenly felt very tired. The trip was indeed very long, you hadn't noticed that before now. The eyes felt so heavy after some minutes, they slowly closed and you fell asleep. Then you felt that someone else were coming in to the bed, you opened your eyes looking at Draco.

"Don't worry, I won't do a thing I promise."

He said calmly, you couldn't fully trust him after all he had done to you. But you turned around so you faced him and buried your face in his chest, he gabbed around you before he whispered the most wonderful words.

"I love you Ingara."


End file.
